There are a variety of techniques for providing patients with reminders, disease management programs, incentives, encouragement, and/or rebates. Unfortunately, current techniques are not location-based or time-relevant. Thus, there is a need to provide location-based and time-relevant notifications to patients regarding their health and other information.